H
WARNING: THIS INVOLVES SPOILERS AND HEAVILY ASKS YOU TO READ THE PREVIOUS 9 EPISODES OF TRS. THIS IS ALSO A LOT OF TYPING, SO BE WARNED. Didn't expect this one? Yeah, Street wanted me to make one for Sif 100: Alienated, but i refused because i'm carrying things over. The Rebooted Series was a strange series for me, it's one that i dislike, but also one that i somehow miss. I think my plans are just okay, but that's all up for you guys to decide. I will start from the season finale of S1, titled Nightcrawler's Final Strike. The episode was based off of, or more accurately, ripped off Iron Man 3. Sif is traumatized from The Ultimate Alliance, specifically where Ziegel shows him his future, and he can't train. He can't really speak, nothing can go his way. It's all a really cool idea, but the way it was written, it was not very good. This isn't about opinions here, i'm just stating what goes on. Nightcrawler's Final Strike, you can read most of everything i had here. Since you can read everything i had here, i'll just reveal the stuff that was supposed to happen. So, Sif and the Grid Agents break into the house, they reach the basement and there's a very, very long fight. The key stuff that happens is Sif vs Nightcrawler, Shen vs Hatus, and then Tron comes back to his house. They both apologize and stuff, but the notable thing that happens is that Nightcrawler weakens Sif, grabs Dr. Tron, and threatens to kill him. Sif and Dr. Tron both share their final goodbyes and apologies, but Nightcrawler kills him and laughed. Sif gets angry, turns into Heatblast i think and keeps on punishing Nightcrawler. He keeps hitting him, its very brutal. He goes through buildings, NC doesn't even stand a chance. But after all that, Sif puts him down under a bridge, and keeps hitting him, and does cry. Sif thinks he killed Nightcrawler, and then a Grid helichopper/helicarrier whatever thingy flies over him. The ending of the episode consisted of a funeral, and Sif walking to his house upset. He gets a call from Shen explaining everything, and he goes home to watch tv and watch the ball drop, until someone knocks on his door. He answers, boom Chelsea from episode 7. And she kisses him. The final thing worth mentioning, Hex appears at the very end. He somehow (didnt think it through) tells everyone Sif's true identity. End of episode. EDIT: I forgot to say that Nightcrawler has Anna and Sif's Mom hostage, and they do get hit. But interestingly enough, they find out his identity. It carries on into S2. Season 2 isn't very big, and it was still a work in progress at the time. It wasn't as grand as S1, but it did take its time and stuff. I had a bunch of things planned. Before i get into episode guides, let me just make it clear that i did not think everything through, and that the episode guide was a work in progress before the Rebootedverse's cancellation. What was planned is: A lot of character development with Sif and Anna. They are in a full relationship, they love each other fully, and they help each other out. Anna is smart, she helps with detective stuff. They talk like they love each other, etc. Idk of the execution but the idea sounds great to me to this day. Another planned thing before cancellation was to tie Unknown into the show. On various occasions, bad things happen to him indirectly. He was a scientist working on the Alphatrix, but he got fired once he was given the wrong information. His wife however still worked on it, and when an Alphatrix has a big failure and exploded, it killed his wife. In S2E1, his house would be destroyed unintentionally. His life savings, everything he has ever had was in that house. And yeah, he becomes Unknown to get revenge on Sif, the son of Al. But the big thing was that Chelsea was his daughter, and he sent her to spy on Sif. Idk how it would've worked considering all the stuff i said prior, but that was the plan. Now onto the episode guide i normally had. S2E1: Identity Crisis - Continuing off of the ending of Nightcrawler's Final Strike, there's an identity crisis. People assume Sif is Alienated, i forget who defends him, and that's the basic outline. Meanwhile, Donny escapes and gets his retaliator suit back from Grid. Meanwhile, Sif goes to his mother and she kicks him out of the house. Then he goes to Anna, and they start dating from that point on. Not much happening. In one of the fight scenes, the stuff with the house is destroyed and yeah. Oh, and one other thing: Nightcrawler ISN'T dead. Sif finds him halfway into the episode, gets pissed that Shen lied to him that he's dead, and Nightcrawler asks him to go see Hatus, in which he refuses. Sorry, i just remembered lmao. S2E2: K.R.A.A.B. - Think of it as the "Video Games" of the series. Joel makes a deal with SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight. They give him a KRAAB suit, which helps him get Alienated and stuff. He doesn't wanna kill him, just bring him to justice and reveal him. There's a lot of character i planned here for Sif and Anna, and yeah. So after he finds Sif through a very interesting detective vision thingy i planned, he takes down Sif. The KRAAB suit takes over, and it tries to kill him, and he asks for help. Sif manages to break the thing that's controlling him, as Joel takes him to the 3 who started this. And cue a pretty cool fight between Sif and Joel vs SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight. Not much but character goes on in this episode. S2E3: Cowboys & Aliens - This episode primarily primarily focuses on focuses on a mutant, like how Ester is. The main protagonist or if you wanna argue, antagonist is a dude named Walker. As a kid, he always hated cowboys. His dad was a full on redneck and loved old cowboy movies, must've liked Clint Eastwood too i bet. He was around 14 when it happened, and what did happen? Bikers knocked on the door. Walker's dad opened it up, and they pushed him around. He didn't pay for his protection, and he says that he doesn't have any money. The Biker Gang pushed him around, until Walker interfered. As soon as he did that, he showcased his superhuman abilities. They were frightened, so they shot his dad and ran away. Walker was very upset, and he has always wanted revenge since then, but could never find them. He didn't know what to do, and spent the rest of his teenaged years becoming a criminal, just surviving. Eventually, he went to go find himself in a desert somewhere after he heard of a myth. He found an old black man in a shack, and he trained him. He was the Ra's Al Ghul to Walker, he trained him to be a better fighter. He gave him all his weapons, and he dressed up like a cowboy to maybe make his dad proud. His trainer told him not to get revenge as its just easier forgetting about it, but he never listened and went on anyway. The rest of his episode was his revenge against the remaining biker gangs, but Sif manages to find out about him and tries to stop him. The rest of the episode is Walker vs Sif everytime they find each other. By the end of the episode, Sif teaches him that it's not worth it. He does get the chance to kill the main killer, and Sif allows him to do it, but warns him of the consequences. He lets the police handle him, as he thanks Sif. All i can remember. S2E4: Vilgax's Redemption - This. This is a pretty cool episode i imagined, where Vilgax is hiding from an old threat named Nebb. He's still healing in that tube like in OS, and he manages to escape his blown up ship. Since Nebb is a very old foe who has barely been defeated, Vilgax goes to Sif for help. They actually work together in the episode, and there's a little bit of interaction between Sif and his mother. By the end of the episode, Nebb is lead to a trap set up by Sif and Vilgax, with the help of Sif's mother. She detonates the trap, and he explodes along with it. Vilgax manages to escape by the end, and that's really all to this episode. S2E5 & 6: Eons Ago & Eons Ahead - This is mostly a continuation of The Ultimate Alliance's ending. You remember that cliffhanger? That was Eon. I won't explain what version or any of that, i'll just leave it to Mig. So the beginning of the episode is a prequel to Nightcrawler's Final Strike, where Eon spies on Sif. He tries to attack him until suddenly, a man appears. The System! He attacks Eon before Eon can attack Sif, and he sends him to a time realm. In the time realm, he's stranded. No way out, no where to go. Cut to present day, he has found his way out of the time realm. How you ask? I don't remember lmao. But, he does escape. In this version, he also has super speed due to time powers. Idk, i thought it was a cool addition. Anyway, he gets Sifs attention and fights him in the middle of the streets. By the end of the fight, Eon charges up a time ray, but Sif manages to grab him, and the time ray just blasts them back in time. Where, you ask? 1990 of course! Sif manages to go to the old timey wimey Knighttech tower, and he sees young Tron! Yes! We see some early development of the Alphatrix among other things. We see some old recordings, but Sif's dad is not present. He was said to be on vacation. This episode just focuses on the relationship between Sif and young Tron, and we get some pretty cool moments. The notable thing about Part 2 is that Sif needs to go back to present day. Sif tries to warn Tron of his death, but every chance he gets, he fails. Sif manages to use some of the old radio recordings, and makes his own recording warning Tron. So the ending is that they catch Eon, strap him up to a machine, and Eon is forced to go forwards in time. Cut to present day, Eon is nowhere to be seen and Sif is on the streets. He rushes to Knighttech tower, and he sees Tron. Yes. He is alive now. They hug each other, end of episode. S2E7: Bradly's Legacy - What a lame title, amirite? Here is a brief summary of why i wanted to make this episode: I met a guy who was as smart as TJ, but he doesn't make fan fic. He read mine, called it garbage, and i examined my old eps and i saw way too many flaws. Bradly is one of them, he is in every ep and he does NOTHING but complain. I couldn't just ditch him entirely for S2, i wanted him to be useful. Why not give him powers? I'm too lazy to go entirely into detail so here are the basics of this episode: Bradly wants to know wtf Sif's up to, he follows him around and finds a portal. He goes in it, Sif fights a dragon being in a place full of lava, and yeah. He finds out Sif's secret, but finds a crystal somewhere. He touches it, and he starts to glow and mutate. His appearance is similar to that Firebreather guy, and he has dragon powers! It makes him angry and scared at first, and he uncontrollably starts to destroy the city. Sif fights him and wins, the dragon villain guy rises, Sif and Bradly take him down together. Bradly has finally become useful after this episode, so yeah. S2E8: John & Michael - I'm gonna explain why i wanted this episode to be made like i did for Bradly's Legacy: Gadget Man, aka that guy from Episode 8, is a character i played around with long before TRS. His backstory was figured out and full on character way back when. If i didn't bring his origin here, i would be destroying Gadget Man's character. I'm not gonna go for a synopsis now, i'm gonna explain his backstory here: Gadget Man was born 13 years before WWII :OOO! Crazy right? He has 2 brothers and 2 sisters, his brothers being named Michael and Troy. The sisters were unnamed. Gadget Man, as you can see by the title, is named John. His father was a soldier, while his mother was a housewife. During WWII, there were very bad things happening. His dad got run over by a tank, Troy developed cancer and later died. His sisters were kidnapped and slaughtered, in the end it was only John and Michael. In the final year of WWII, John and Michael could barely survive the war. An ancient cosmic being suddenly fell out of the sky. John and Michael approached it, and in this being's dying breath, he gave all his abilities to Michael. He gained: Regeneration, way too many cosmic abilities, Age immunity, he was Silver Surfer more or less, at least in terms of abilities. John gained abilities too, just not as powerful as Michael. He got age immunity, all human abilities enhanced, and not as good regeneration. Michael was frightened, and he ran away. John lived past WWII, in search for Michael. He eventually found him 5 years later, both of them were in their 20s. After reuniting, he eventually turned out to be mad with power. I'm getting lazier by the minute lel. But to briefly explain: Michael absorbs stuff and goes crazy, John fights him, John finds an artifact and sends him to the Null Void, done. John lived the rest of his life looking like Joseph Gordon Levitt and stuff, going all around the world training, and eventually found GRID. He became a special agent, got his suit in early 2012, and there you go. So the beginning of the episode is, and im leaving out scenes that explain the origin, Michael escaping the Null Void. Sif tries to spend his day with Anna, but he gets a call from Gadget Man. He arrives to see Michael. Imagine the beginning of Rooters of all Evil, but more SHIELD like and an entire 2 years before that episode aired. Michael starts attacking, John and Sif try to fight him, and thats the episode. They do defeat him at the end, and that's all you need to know. S2E9: Second Chances - If you had a good attention span, a lot of these events were said in the crossover. Tron's death, Sif teaming up with Vilgax, etc. This is a big one, Anna's death. Ziegel finally returns, and wants a crystal. This is some big Sif and Anna stuff, where they're shown as a legitimate couple. Ziegel tries to steal a crystal, but Sif arrives just in time to stop him. Anna tries to help out Sif like Gwen Stacy (almost a year before TASM2), but she ends up falling in a huge ditch. She ded. Sif be upset, cut to YEARS later. An almost 20-year-old Sif. We see around him that he's failing in life, that Bradly is coming around and always seeing him upset. If you play The Last of Us, think Sif as Joel, and the surroundings as the actual game itself. Broken, dirty, and all. Ziegel returns in the future, and Sif is really, really pissed off. He beats him to a bloody pulp, and i forget the rest. The ending is what the title states, Second Chances. System goes to Sif and offers him a second chance for not killing Ziegel. And the ending is before Ziegel invades. The ending is that Sif and Anna hug, Sif cries, Ziegel invades, Sif fights him, end. It was supposed to be a strong Penultimate. S2E10: Unnamed Finale - LOL. IT'S UNNAMED LOL. The ending was very different before the Rebootedverse. Let me elaborate: Before Rebootedverse, i wanted this to be a reference to the original Shield of Justice. In fact, the episode would have been named that. I will go through both versions of the finale in order: The old version, Shield of Justice, would have featured Hex as he was built up through Season 2. Shen and Sif would've assembled a team that consisted of: Walker, Ester, Gadget Man, Bradly, and presumably Mig. They team up, Shen reveals that he's the same of the original SoJ one, and they stop Hex. This didn't have much to it other than being a blatant reference to the original. The new version is much more indepth and much better imo, and i changed it because the Rebootedverse was happening. This version had less of Hex, and more of an impact to the Rebootedverse as a whole. This was a mutant revolution, even to people who weren't exactly mutants like Gadget Man and Bradly. The government try to establish something to wipe out the mutants, while the mutants are against this, along with Sif. Every mutant we've seen plus the ones from TLOM and new ones rise up. Big mutant fiasco stuff, with Hex being the major villain at the end, threatening the entire earth. Sif and the mutants take him down, and the government finally trust mutants. It's like people who are straight and who aren't, except its mutants. They're more accepted now. That is the episode as a whole, and a cliffhanger ending with a dude. He has a fiery head. Ye. One more thing i forgot to add: Nightcrawler. He appears in the new version as help to stop Hex, and he does. In fact, he sacrifices himself and stops Hex forever. Nightcrawler becomes good at the end, what of it? Season 3 is the darkest season. It was supposed to have heartwrenching moments, and yeah. This season was mostly focused on Sif, and didn't have a giant impact on the Rebootedverse unlike some of S2. Just be warned, it's pretty brutal. S3E1: The Father's Son - To kick off this season, we have the main villain: Frightmare. I'm gonna do what i did for John & Michael, and explain who the hell Frightmare is: Frightmare is the son of Nightcrawler and Hatus. During Nightcrawler's Final Strike, Hatus was preggers. Around S2E3, Frightmare was born. This was never explained in the show and blame my younger self, he aged faster than normal, and he ran away from Hatus. After S2, Frightmare got himself into a situation and died. He went to the Hell Realm, and the DEVIL HIMSELF made Frightmare a deal. He gets to live, and becomes stronger. He asks him to touch a stone, that gives him immense power and knowledge. He does that, and becomes Frightmare. And he's also revived. He reveals himself to Sif via just wrecking the city and getting his attention. In the halfway point, Frightmare puts an immovable bomb in Sif's mom's chest. Sif has to either kill her and deactivate the bomb, or she explodes. The explosion she will create is 10x more powerful than a Nuclear Bomb. So the ending of the episode is them apologizing to each other, Sifs Mom thanks Sif for everything, they both cry, its sad. Sif turns into Diamondhead, and stabs her. End of episode. That is not all though, far from it. S3E2: Black and White - Following the events of the previous episode, and a continuation of Second Chances, Sif is at his mother's grave. To give the brief summary: Sif and Bradly venture into the Null Void to find Ziegel, since he stole that crystal he wanted. A black and white Galvanic Mechamorph named Black and White (lmao) is shown to be working with Ziegel, and they merge. It's just big one action set piece that i barely remember. This episode was mainly filler. S3E3: Hellfire - Another filler. The main villain, Hellfire, isn't the best thing ever. He was just another average villain, and he just happened to get his own episode. Brief summary: Episode starts out in a neighboring city to New York, Bellwood. In Bellwood, an average blonde guy sees a burning building, goes inside it to help some people, he saves them but gets burned and nearly dies. GRID takes him in, repairs him a bit, and he gains fire powers. He starts to go insane, destroys everything, and that's all for this episode. Sif defeats him at the end, i don't have to mention that. The final notable thing is that Frightmare recruits him for something. He breaks him out of prison. S3E4: Sad... Or Full of Rage - This episode is very... odd? So prior to this episode, i planned to introduce a character named Felicity. She was supposed to be the best friend of Sif, she wasn't exactly planned out. She was just a character to throw off Anna, blame my younger self again. Well, she invites him to a dance, Sif jumps in joy and gets ready, but at the dance, guess who appears? Frightmare of course! He comes at the dance, and snaps her neck. The rest of the episode is Sif's revenge, he gets really sad, and he tries to kill Frightmare. Way Big vs Frightmare at the end, and Frightmare overpowers Sif. There's also some stuff with Tron and Sif that doesn't really matter, i honestly dislike the episode the more i think about it. S3E5: Opposite Day - This episode is just sold on a clone of Sif, Fis. That's literally it. Sif is taken to the Opposite Realm, and he sees Fis. And they fight. Maybe there's some other stuff in between, but the main concept is Sif vs Fis. I don't remember much to be honest, but that's all it mainly was. Oh, and Frightmare recruits him at the end. S3E6: My Knight in Shinning Armor - So prior to this episode, a character is introduced: Sam Knight. He was a real ahole to Sif. In this episode, his dad dies right in front of him as the Knighttech Tower's top half explodes. Sif could barely do anything, and he's left to die. Sam does know Sif's identity since he pieced together what happened at the end of Nightcrawler's Final Strike, as well as the old Alphatrix stuff since Sif's dad did work for Knighttech. He wants revenge, and he finds a base under his manor. He finds an Iron Man-like suit, and he gets his revenge. That is mostly it for this episode, its Sams revenge. Also, Frightmare recruits him at the end. S3E7: Vilgax's Revenge - Completing the Vilgax trilogy is Vilgax's Revenge. Although he did team up with Sif in Vilgax's Redemption, he still wants the Alphatrix. He returns stronger than ever, and that is all. Sif vs Vilgax for this episode, there isn't much to it. At least, as far as i can remember. S3E8: Charming, Not So Much - Charmcasterrrrr! She comes to TRS from TLOM, continuity! The beginning of the episode is Sif vs Hellfire, just a short fight. He manages to escape though lol. So the majority of this episode is Charmcaster summoning someone from the Amazon/Predator Realm, Khyber the Huntsman. Khyber in this version is a little more like Kraven, he's more of a hunter, and he relies mostly on his strength rather than weapons. He is pretty OP in this, he is invulnerable to most things. Sif finds out about Charmcaster, and he fights Khyber before Charmcaster can use him. After a brutal fight that is the majority of the episode, Sif throws him into the Hell Realm. As for Charmcaster, Sif manages to defeat her. There's also a cameo from Mig on the phone, and the same scene of Mig on the other side of the Phone would have been featured in TLOM. Continuity!! Guess who recruits her at the end? Frightmare. S3E9: Tron's Beast - So how did Tron survive Nightcrawler's Final Strike? My plan was to be that he took a serum that had a bit of Nightcrawler DNA, and he starts to do strange things after Eons Ahead. He starts to be more hungrier, he gets harrier, etc. In this episode, he becomes a blue, hairy beast who resembles Hulk and Sully. Sif struggles to defeat him and fight him in general, but Walker and Ester help out in the end, revealing that they're a couple after the S2 finale. The ending of the episode is Frightmare, with Hellfire, Fis, and Charmcaster, taking Tron's body away. S3E10: The Search For Corrodium - Oooh! Space adventure! For once, TRS has a space adventure! Well, this completes the Ziegel "trilogy". Ziegel w/ Black and White go into space in search for what the title is. Bradly and Sif follow them. The beginning is Sif mourning Tron, but yeah. Tony also returns, working for Ziegel. He asks him to stop Sif and Bradly, and there's a short fight. First with Sif, then with Bradly at the end. Ziegel does get corrodium, but Sif breaks it. When you break a corrodium crystal, rip. It's a giant energy surge that evaporates anything in its path, including Ziegel. Luckily for Ziegel, Black and White is evaporated only. Ziegel is badly damaged, and he's arrested. Tony is officially dead too, so that's something. S3E11: Survival Instincts - Completing the "Gadget Man" trilogy is Survival Instincts. This episode reveals that after a certain amount of time, Gadget Man's memory will blank out. Imagine that one Agent Six episode from Gen Rex, but with Gadget Man. Gadget Man dawns a new costume, and is unrecognizable for the majority of the episode. It's revealed to be Gadget Man in the middle half, and Sif manages to calm Gadget Man down. Gadget Man is given a brief "history lesson" by Sif and Shen, but he reveals that he released a man named Michael. The climax is Gadget Man, Shen, and Sif vs Michael in a stadium. It's a pretty cool fight in my head. That's basically all i can remember. S3E12: Cruel Intentions - The big turning point, the big Penultimate, this is what i meant when i said this is a brutal season. This episode is where i wanna be in-depth, but i'm restricted by memory. Anyway, the beginning is Sif trying to find Hatus. On his search, he is being called on his cellphone by Shen. He goes to where Shen asks him to go, to see that it's a big trap set up by Frightmare. Frightmare is insane, he lives to see Sif perish as he says it. Frightmare's trap is a game, something he set up. Sif's friends and family are all here, and he has to save one of two in each level. If he cannot, then they will both die at the hands of Gadget Man or Shen, his friends. The participants: Sif's sister, Bradly, Anna, Walker, Ester, Joel, Clepron (Yes), Hatus, and many of Sif's major friends and family. The first level is either save Bradly or save Anna, Sif has to make a choice. He tries to save both, and goes to Anna first. Bradly perishes however, killed by Shen. Frightmare explains that he cannot save both. The people that die as a result of Cruel Intentions: Joel, Walker, Sif's Sister, Bradly, and many others that are not mentioned above. The rest manage to live. The last level, Sif has to save Hatus or his sister. Sif fails to save his sister, and she dies. But, Frightmare HIMSELF shoots an explosive fireball at Hatus, HIS MOM, killing her. Frightmare claims that she was annoying and a terrible mother. Frightmare escapes at the end, with all those horrible murders of major characters. Sif is traumatized now, and he wants to quit being Alienated. S3E13 & 14: The Alliance of Enemies - Frightmare continues on with his final plan, eliminate Sif. His team: Hellfire, Fis, Sam Knight, Charmcaster, Tron, and himself, Frightmare. Sif promises to Anna that he is done with Alienated after Frightmare, and they will both live normal lives after this. Sif tries to ask reinforcements, but GRID is busy, Mig has his own problems, and his allies are traumatized. He's all alone against his enemies. Before he goes to Frightmare, he finds an old tape in a bush that he THREW OUT in one of the FIRST episodes of TRS S1. That is continuity, i'll say. In the tape, it's a mix of that Jor-El speech from MoS, Howard Starks speech from Iron Man 2, and that Thomas Wayne thing from the first Arkham Knight trailer. Sif is inspired to take on Frightmare, and he does so. This takes place in the winter too btw. In the snow, Sif faces off against the Alliance of Enemies alone. It's just a big fight he does alone, it's pretty huge. Sif has emotional difficulty fighting Tron, but is also facing himself with Fis and some other stuff. He plans out how he's gonna take them all out, strategy son! He takes them out one-by-one. But the ending of the episode is Fis, Frightmare, and Charmcaster taking down Sif, and overpowering him. Part Two tho. The Alphatrix makes a shockwave around Sif, defending him. Gadget Man flies behind Sif, helping him. Sif vs Fis and Gadget Man vs Charmcaster, with Frightmare nowhere to be seen. Sif and Gadget Man win, with Gadget Man arresting the rest of the villains. Sif tries to find Frightmare, and when he finds him, he does see Anna lying on the ground, presumed deceased. Sif's rage kicks in, as he tries to kill Frightmare. The climax takes place on Knighttech Tower. Notice how Sif's major fight with Nightcrawler took place on Knighttech Tower? It's all connected! Sif vs Frightmare on Knighttech Tower, and Sif does take down Frightmare with the power of memories and hope. In a last ditch effort, Sif self-destructs his own Alphatrix and throws it at Frightmare, who does die. Sif jumps off of Knighttech Tower as it falls, and Gadget Man catches him. Anna is revealed to be not dead, and that was all an illusion Frightmare pulled. Gadget Man also tells Sif that Frightmare revealed his identity to the world. Sif tells Gadget Man to say that he died during Knighttech Tower. Sif says he wants Anna to be safe, and he cannot live with her without causing more trouble. The ending is similar to The Dark Knight, with montages of a fake coffin and stuff, Anna crying at Sif's "death", etc. Knighttech also finds the old cave Al Hunderson's base was, and they find blueprints to the Alphatrix. End of series. Whew! That is a lot of typing on my part. There are some dropped stuff like Chelsea, or Mode 2, but remember that this is all restricted by memory. I had to go back and add stuff i remembered. Leave your thoughts below. Also, i revealed TRS stuff because NONE of this is making it to Alpha. Sorry. Now, leave your thoughts below.